Knock Knock
by Zanna 186
Summary: This is my response to a challenge from the Cape Haven Writers Group to write an M/L ghost story of no more than 1500 words. Max finds a cure for the virus, but it's not what Logan is expecting.


Title: Knock Knock

Author: Zanna

E-mail:

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…I don't make any money off anyone…you get the picture.

Rating: PG13

A/N: This is in response to a fic challenge on Cape Haven. The challenge was to write a Max/Logan ghost story. While this doesn't actually have any ghosts in it, I think it still fits in with a general spooky theme. And more importantly, it meets the main criteria of being M/L all the way.

Acknowledgement: Many thanks to afan for doing the beta review on this, and for being a friend. Your input is always greatly appreciated.

Knock knock

Logan looked up from his computer. Who could it be? He wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night. Sighing, he heaved himself out of his chair and made his way to the door.

When he opened it, he found Max standing in the hallway. She looked different. She was wearing her usual skin-tight jeans, but her top had a daring neckline that plunged nearly to her navel. Seeing her standing there made his heart race, but he remembered what she had said to him the last time she was here, and managed to make his voice neutral.

"What are you doing here, Max? I thought you said it was over between us."

A small smile curved the corners of her mouth. "I know, but there's something I need to tell you. Can I come in?"

He shrugged diffidently. "Yeah…sure…c'mon in."

They walked down the hallway into his living room. "There's some cold chicken in the fridge, if you're hungry."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No, thanks…not hungry."

He sat down on the armrest of his couch. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

She walked over to the window and looked out for a moment. "What if I told you that I found a cure for the virus? A permanent one."

For a moment, he sat there gaping at her, but then he quickly recovered his composure. "So what if you have? We're not together anymore. You're with Alec now."

She walked towards him and chuckled. "There's nothing between me and Alec, there never was."

"You lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the truth." For the first time that night, she looked unsettled, unsure of herself. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way to keep you safe from the virus…from me. But that's over now. The virus is gone."

Logan sighed. "Even if it is, it's not that simple anymore, Max. Besides, how do you know it's for real this time? We got our hopes up the last time and it was all for nothing."

Suddenly, her hand shot out and she grabbed him by the wrist. "Jesus, Max! What do you think you're doing?"

He tried to pull away from her, but she leaned into him. "It's real, Logan. Trust me."

He sat still for several long minutes, waiting to collapse and break out into sores, waiting for the sky to fall on them. But nothing happened.

He started to laugh. "I don't believe it."

She reached up and pulled him into a kiss. "Believe it," she breathed into his mouth.

"How…" but she put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh…it doesn't matter."

She kissed him again, deeper this time. It was as if she was trying to suck his tongue right out of his mouth. He finally pulled away, gasping.

"Max," he rasped, "you said once that…you didn't want to blow this…on a quickie. Maybe…maybe we should slow down."

She gathered fistfuls of his shirt in her hands and, with a quick jerk, tore it open. Buttons clattered on the floor around them. "I don't wanna go slow. I wanna go fast."

She pushed him until he fell onto the cushions of his couch, and then crawled over him until she straddled his hips. He moaned as she ground her hips against his. Leaning forward, she trailed her tongue down his chest. When she reached his navel, she dipped her tongue inside and felt him shudder against her mouth. She then kissed her way back up his chest, occasionally grazing her teeth against his skin. When she reached his mouth again, she leaned in for another kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths, thrusting their tongues deeper into each other, until they finally broke apart, breathless.

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against the side of his face and then tracing the curve of his ear with her tongue. "How long have you wanted me, Logan?"

"Since we first met," he gasped.

"Thought so," she whispered.

His eyes closed and he sighed as she began to nuzzle his neck. Suddenly, he felt something sharp breaking his skin. He opened his eyes, startled. "What the…"

Max lifted her head and looked at him, a smile on her lips. A small smear of his blood stained the corner of her mouth. Her smile widened and, for the first time, he noticed how long and sharp her canines were.

"Max?"

His back arched as she lunged back down and sank her teeth into his neck.

"MAX!"

* * *

_Several nights later…_

Knock knock

Asha sighed and lifted her head off the edge of the tub. "Damn. Who can that be now? Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, they'll go away."

She was about to settle her head back down against the tub when the knocking came again, louder this time. "All right, all right, I'm coming."

Grumbling, she quickly dried herself with a towel and pulled on a robe. When she opened the door, she found Logan standing at the threshold. He looked different. He was wearing a pair of very form-fitting jeans, and his silk, button-down shirt was open at the throat.

"Logan?" she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to discuss the latest mission with the S1W until tomorrow."

"I know, but there's something I wanted to tell you and it couldn't wait."

She sighed. "All right, but this better be good. You got me out of the bath."

A small smile curved the corners of his mouth. "It is. Can I come in?"

_~The end~_


End file.
